


A Wish To Change

by Thamizhachi



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamizhachi/pseuds/Thamizhachi
Summary: Caroline was too late to save Klaus from sacrificing himself for his daughter. She blacks out and later wakes up only to know that she was in afterlife with Klaus. The witches who felt the unbalance in nature gives the a choice. Go back in time separately to a specific time and re-do things. This time do it right. And they do just that.





	A Wish To Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sara Subramaniam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sara+Subramaniam).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> முட்டுவேன்கொல்? தாக்குவேன்கொல்?  
> ஓரேன், யானும்: ஓர் பெற்றி மேலிட்டு,  
> ‘ஆஅ! ஒல்’ எனக் கூவுவேன்கொல்?-  
> அலமரல் அசைவளி அலைப்ப, என்  
> உயவு நோய் அறியாது, துஞ்சும் ஊர்க்கே
> 
> English Translation:
> 
> Shall I whack them? or clobber them?  
> I don’t know; shall I intentionally scream  
> “aaah,Oh”? – at this town that sleeps  
> unaware of my love sickness,   
> while I’m tormented by swirls of swaying breeze.
> 
> -Kurunthogai 28

Caroline cannot hold it any longer. Niklaus Mikaelson has become the greatest person and decided to sacrifice his very life for his daughter, Hope. Hope will live a long wonderful life, but will she be happy? With the knowledge that she inevitably caused her parent's death.

  
NO.

  
It will break her. And she would become Klaus version 2.0.

  
Caroline was this close to giving into her feelings for Klaus, when he decides that the only way to save his daughter would be to kill himself. But Caroline will not stand by and watch. With determination she called her best friend. The only person that knows the depth of her feelings for Klaus, apart from Stefan.

  
And just as she wished, Bonnie assured her that there is a way. It could work. BUT she was not sure. Bonnie immediately boarded got in her car from next town over where she was staying and drove straight to the Salvatore School. Together they left to the clearing where Klaus was. As they neared, they could hear Elijah trying to bargain with him.

  
Then they heard a shout and they knew that Klaus did it. When they neared, they could see Elijah knelt beside the barrier and crumbling. Somewhere a wolf was howling. Hope must have felt it, Caroline thought. But nothing registered to her. The only thing that was running in her mind was everything was over.

  
The world is free of the monster Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson. There is no more monsters under the bed.

  
The world is now free.

  
But she was not.

  
Now she has nothing left.

  
Her hand rested on her chest. Why is it hurting? She wondered.

  
Oh! It’s breaking into million pieces.

  
She wished she could change everything. She wished she gave him a chance.

  
With that last thought in mind, she fell down. Her world turned black.

  
The last thing that she heard was her friend’s frantic cry.

  
She has no place in the world where Klaus was not alive.


End file.
